Remember Me?
by Joi of my life
Summary: 5 years ago, Ty told Raven how he felt and they had sex. 5 years ago she ran away due to a text message he doesn't know about. Then after 5 years she is back with a 4 year old who resembles Ty a lot. Can Ty make up for the 5 years she was gone?
1. Prolouge

_FLASHBACK_

_RPOV_

_ I lay my head on Ty's warm shoulder. Half my mind was focused on the movie in front of me, but the other half was trying to control the butterflies in my stomach. Ty Blue was my best friend and my crush. I trusted him more than anyone and I knew he would never hurt me, no matter what. I glanced at the clock and sighed. "I gotta go. Thanks for the movie," I said while trying to get up. _

_ Ty placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. He looked into my eyes and said, "Do you have to go?"_

_ "No… it's just that-," I made out before being cut off by a pair of lips. I gasped, but quickly melted into the kiss. He pulled away and started rambling. "I'm sorry, that was so sudden and you probably-," he said before getting cut off when I pressed my lips to his. _

_ "You have no idea how long I wanted that to happen," I whispered. I saw a faint smile on his lips and was met by another kiss, but more passionate than the others. His hand was placed on the side of my neck and he slowly pushed me down. I ran my hand through his hair and there was no gap between us. _

_ I was so lost in our passionate lip lock, that I barely noticed that I was lifted off of the ground. His hand rubbed gently against my thigh and my moan vibrated in our bodies. He started to kiss my neck and go into my bedroom. My parents were gone for the week. I started to unbutton his shirt and grind against him. He lay me down on my bed and hovered over my body._

_ I started to remove his shirt when he pulled away and asked, "Are you ready for this?" I completely removed the shirt and started to kiss his neck. "I couldn't imagine me doing this with someone else."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I felt under my eyes and wiped the hot tears away. 5 years ago I left Chicago. It was a month after Ty, my best friend, and I had sex together. "Mommy, are you okay?" a soft voice asked me. I looked down at the 4 year old gazing at me. I lifted him off of the ground and pulled him into my lap. "Mommy is fine, Tyler. She is just thinking about Daddy."

"Why is there no Daddy?"

"I-I don't know. Sometimes Mommy's and Daddy's shouldn't be together. But you're the only boy in my life and that is plenty enough." I glanced at the clock. "Tyler, you should be asleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I placed a kiss on his cheek and ruffled his dark curly hair.

"I love you, Mommy," he whispered.

"I love you more," I whispered. I watched as he jumped out of my lap and walked into his room. I sighed. He was the spitting image of Ty.


	2. Long Time No See

RPOV

"Mommy?" asked Tyler as he looked up from his pancake. I looked up from the box I was carrying.

"Yes…"

"Why I have to go to work wit you today?"

"Because Mommy has a new job and I'd rather you start school fresh on a Monday than a Friday. Plus, Mommy would bring you late to school."

"What can I do at your job?"

"Mommy heard that her job has an arcade, so do you wanna play there?"

He smiled wide and nodded his head eagerly. "Well Mommy will let you play if you finish your pancake and get ready."

He turned around and scarfed down his pancake. I chuckled at him and took the last box downstairs. Tyler and I were moving to Hollywood, which is an hour from where I live now. I found a new job working as a secretary/assistant at a recording studio. When I came back upstairs, Tyler had his book bag on and looked ready to go.

"Did you finish the pancake?" He nodded.

"And I washed the pwate and put it away. I brust my tweeth and made my bed. I'm rweady to go now," he urged. I ruffled his hair and lead him out of the door and walked with him downstairs.

TPOV

"Ty, will you get the phone!" yelled my irritated girlfriend. I huffed under my breath and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ty, its John."

"Oh, hey, how's it going?"

"Fine, it's just I wanted to call real quick and give you a heads up. There is this new girl. She is going to start work today and I want you to make her feel as comfortable as possible."

"Okay, I will."

"Good, I want Ms. Martinez to feel right in place over here. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." _Ms. Martinez? I only know two Martinez's? That's Deuce and… Raven. Is it Raven? But she ran away 5 years ago. Still… _then my thoughts were interrupted by Tinka's voice.

"Who was that?" Tinka asked. Her voice had a hint of accent, but she talk normally now, as did Gunther.

"John, he just called to give me a heads up at the studio."

"Okay, I have to go to work now. I will see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later." She then walked away. I loved Tinka, but I loved someone else. Raven was my best friend and I had a crush on her and I am madly in love with her. I always wanted to know if she felt the same way, and she did when I told her 5 years ago. That night, we made love to each other and I had no regret. We didn't use a condom, which kind of worried me, but that was in the past.

A month after we had sex, she just left. She didn't leave any clue to where she went and why. I was heartbroken and I didn't think I could find anyone else. But Tinka just became more interesting to me, so I decided to give it a shoot. Even though I had Tinka, I still loved Raven. But year after year, I waited for her to show up, but she never did.

_Later that day…_

RPOV

"Are we at your job now?" Tyler whined. I parked the car and turned around.

"We are here. This is the second to the last time we are driving around today," I replied. I helped Tyler out of the car and led him into the building. I walked to the front desk and saw a middle aged woman typing in a computer. "Hi, I'm Raven Martinez, I was supposed to start my new job today. Can you tell me which floor it is on?"

"Oh Raven Martinez, they are expecting you on the10th floor. Oh my, well isn't he just a little cutie," she exclaimed while glancing at Tyler. "You know, he kind of looks like… oh never mind me, that couldn't be. Silly me, you can just go up now."

"Thank you," I said. Tyler ran to the elevator and waited impatiently for me to come. I walked in and he stood on his tippy toes to press the button that said 10.

We slowly made our way up. The building was so big and it was beautiful. We walked through the door and made our way into the hallway. "Hey, are you Raven Martinez?" I turned around to see a middle aged black man in a suit walk toward me.

"Yes."

"Oh, well I'm John Flanagan, the manager of the rapper that records here. Welcome," he said while shaking my hand. "And who is this?" he said while looking down at Tyler.

"Oh this is Tyler, my son. I had to bring him with me today, but he won't be here next week. He'll be at school soon."

"Well it's nice to meet you Tyler," he said as he reached down to shake his hand. Tyler looked up and firmly shook his larger hand.

"Mommy, where is the arcade?" Tyler asked eagerly.

"Oh the arcade, you can go down the stairs and you will have no problem finding the arcade room. First, let me get you settled in."

We walked to my stationed and he closely examined Tyler. "You know, Tyler looks like someone who looks here."

"Yeah, that lady at the front desks mentioned it."

"He does, but if they were related, then it wouldn't surprise me."

He helped me set up and then I grabbed Tyler's hand and walked him down the stairs.

_Meanwhile…_

TPOV

I walked in and Harriet called me over. I walked to the front desk. "Good afternoon, Ty."

"Hi, Harriet," I replied.

"That new assistant came here today. She has the cutest little boy with her too. He kinda looked like you. And the girl was very pretty," she said.

"You're only saying that because you hate Tinka," I said.

"Just go see for yourself."

I walked on the elevator and went on the 10th floor. I walked in to see John. "Hey, Ty. The new girl is downstairs in the arcade. She is going to drop off this little boy."

"Okay, I'll go meet her there and then I'll show her around."

RPOV

"Mommy, can't you stay?"

I shook my head. "If you feel lonely, just go up the stairs with and you can stay with me. You can play here for as long as you like okay."

I took out 10 dollars and handed it to him. I heard the door open and a voice say, "Are you the new assistant?" _Is that Ty?_

I turned around to see Ty staring at me. "Ty?"

"Raven?"


	3. Arising Feelings

RPOV

I froze in my spot for a second. This was the same Tyler Blue I last saw 5 years ago. I felt someone's hand brush against my thigh. I looked down to see Tyler gazing up at me. "Mommy, can I have 2 qwaurters?"

Ty now looked at Tyler. I reached in my pocket and handed them to him. "Thank you," he said before he ran off. Ty shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" he asked simply.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why what?"

He took a few steps closer to me. "Why did you run away 5 years ago? Why did you leave me so heartbroken?" I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Did you ever consider I had good reasons for leaving?" I asked coldly.

"What is so good of a reason that you leave the people who love you?" he asked standing right in front of me.

"Save it Ty. You never loved me, but I loved you. You are the reason I left," I said while poking his chest with my finger. "You were the reason I was heartbroken for 5 years. After what you did to me you have the nerve to stand in my face a lie to me? I'm not 15 anymore and I will be damned if you think I will or would stand around and wait for you," I said with only a little of the anger I had with Ty.

I narrowed my eyes at him, stepped back and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

TPOV

I know I shouldn't have jumped to the running away thing, but I needed to know. How did she expect me to act when the love of my life just left and after years and years, she hasn't come back? Did she leave because she was pregnant? I glanced at the little boy playing at one of the machines.

If she was pregnant, then she should have come back. I have no idea who the father is, but I would have helped her. She keeps saying that she left because of me, but I didn't tell her to leave or indicate it. I wanted her to stay with me. I could never want her out of my life. Then suddenly, the kid walked over to me and tapped my thigh.

"Mister, I don't thwink my mommy likes you," he said.

I sighed. "I know she doesn't like me."

"Maybe it's because of Daddy…" he said.

I let the curiosity get the best of me. "Do you know anything about your Daddy?"

He thought for a minute. "Mommy said that she left Daddy and that they were friends. She says that she is glad she left, but sometimes I see her cry and say that she misses him." I looked closely at the little kid. He kind looked … familiar. I couldn't tell who it was. The kid ran back to his game. I walked out of the arcade and walked up the stairs. I was now 99% sure she was the new assistant and 50% sure she knew I was the one she was working for. After our little fight, I am the top person she would rather quit than see me.

I needed to find out what I did to make her so angry. Raven was my first best friend and my first crush. She is the first and only woman I made love to. I loved her then and I love her now. She keeps saying I betrayed her, but I could never imagine doing that. Whatever I did, I want to make it right and start from where we left off. Where she was the only one that mattered and she could love, trust, and depend on me.

RPOV

I stormed into my office space and put my head in my hands. I silently sobbed and allowed my tears to fall and sprinkle on my jeans. I grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears away. I leaned back into my chair and continued to cry my worries away. I wasn't physically or emotionally prepared to see him again. Also, the first thing he brought up was about me running away. Did he really think that I wanted to leave the ones who loved me? I never imagined leaving him. I was so in love with him and deep down inside, I know I still do.

It was crazy. How can I still love the guy who rejected me after we expressed our love for each other? But I was.

"Raven?" I heard Ty's voice say. I wiped away the tears and looked up. There he stood with a serious face. He barely changed. He was just a little bit taller and more muscled in his arms and chest. He walked toward me, keeping eye contact. I stood up and waited for him to stand in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry that I just started a first conversation in a long time like that."

"It's okay," I whispered.

"And I am sorry for not being there when you needed me. If I had known that you were pregnant than I would have helped."

"What do you mean if you knew?"

"I didn't know you were. You seemed fine to me."

"But I texted you, I told you and you said-," before I got cut off by a voice.

"Hey Ty, just thought that I would show up so we can go over our wedding plans, that okay?"

I looked at Ty. Wedding plans? I heard the clack of heels come closer and closer. I saw I woman with blonde hair that was pretty walk around the corner.

"Who is that Ty?" she asked while putting a fake smile on her face. Tinka?

"This is Raven," he said while turning around.

"Raven Martinez? Why we missed you so much? Nice to see you." She turned to me with a quick glare before turning to Ty.

"I would love to stay and chat, but Ty and I's wedding is in a month and he have a lot of things to do," she said while taking a hold of Ty's hand and pulling him closer to him. "Bye."

They left leaving me alone. Ty seemed happy about getting married. I should have been happy for him. What was done was done and we can't change that. Well if that was true then why did I want it so desperately to be me walking down the aisle to him.


	4. Up in Flames

RPOV

I walked into the building and went to my office area. I had time over the weekend to think and realize that no matter how much time I needed, I would come face to face with Ty whether I wanted to or not. After seeing him for the first time in 5 years, I knew that day would come and I would somehow wind up in tears.

I saw more people than I saw on Friday. I caught a few of the guys winking at me, but I just ignored. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ty glace over at me. I felt my breathing speed up so I turned my head and turned my focus to something else. I got up and headed over to get some water. I was so unfocused that I bumped into someone. "I am so sorry."

I looked up to see a really cute guy staring at me. "It's okay." He held out his hand. "Names Shawn, yours?"

I returned the favor. "Raven."

"Are you new here?" I nodded my head. "Well in that case, why don't I show you to this great place for lunch, my treat?"

At first I hesitated, but then thought, hey what do I have to lose?"

"Sure, see you soon."

"See ya."

I went to get my water and Ty walked up to me. "What was that?"

I was taken aback by his tone. "What was what?"

"With Shawn?"

I looked at him confused. "What about it?"

"We have a policy where we don't date co-workers."

"But we aren't dating. All he is doing is showing me out to lunch. I am new here after all."

"Well keep it like that."

"Don't lecture me. I'm not 15 anymore. I'm not in the mood for guys and I don't think I will be again."

He sighed out in frustration. "Just stay away from male co-workers."

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

TPOV

I looked at Raven as she walked away. God, she can be stubborn. But more importantly, what is wrong with me? I am going to be married in a few weeks and I'm acting jealous over the girl that is not my fiancée. Do I still want her? Does she even want me? Let's face it, even before she came back into my life, I was still falling for her. But she doesn't have time for that. She has a child of her own. Tyler. Then I had the sudden instinct to go on my e-mail account. Something about Tyler seemed very familiar. I e-mailed my mom and asked her to send some pictures of me when I was 4.

I went through my day and then came. Raven and Shawn met up and went to the elevators. I didn't like it at all.

_Later…_

RPOV

Shawn took me to this really nice place for lunch. He was a really nice guy. I was leaving my car at the parking garage when Ty walked up to me. "How was your date?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't really call it a date. Shawn was just showing me around."

He looked at me hesitant and looked at the ground. "What?"

He gulped. "Is Tyler mine?"

"What?"

"Is Tyler mine? I found pictures of me when I was Tyler's age and we look identical."

"Of course Tyler is yours, you were my first and only."

He took a deep breath. "How could you not tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I would have remembered the girl of my dreams telling me I was the father of her child."

"I would never disappear without letting you know."

"Then why didn't you stay?"

"I was until you messaged me saying that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"There was no message between us. How could you be so inconsiderate on my feelings? I thought you were better than that. Maybe it is the right thing that me and Tinka are getting married. I hate you."

I looked at Ty with tears in my eyes. I clenched my fists. "Good then you never have to worry about me and Tyler ever again. Have fun being married to Stinka." I got into my car and looked at Ty. "One more thing. Sorry for being hopelessly in love with you even after all this time. It won't happen again." Then I drove off.


	5. The Truth Hurts

TPOV

I feel horrible with myself. Ever since my fight with Raven, she has been giving me the cold shoulder. Now that I know that I have a son, I don't know how I can tell Tinka. I'm getting married next week. It would break her heart. The only thing I'm uncertain about is the text message part that Raven mentioned. I asked my mom to print out my messages from around the time after we had sex from my records. I needed to know if it was true or not.

I looked up to see Raven talking to Shawn. He was leaning casually against her desk and she was smirking flirtatiously. Ever since our fight, she has been acting like I never existed. Like we never loved each other, we never made love, we never made Tyler. As kids, she was excellent at giving the silent treatment. If she was mad at you, she wouldn't even acknowledge your presence until she decided to forgive you. She could go two weeks like that. She is furious with me and now she will never talk to me again.

The only reason I was really bothered with this is because of Shawn. He was a player and I didn't want her to get hurt, but I have also hurt her, so who am I to talk? I announced to everyone that they were invited to my wedding, my eyes scanning over Raven. She showed no interest and acted as if nothing happened. I walked over to her. "Raven, can I talk to you?"

She didn't even look at me and went off to finish some paperwork. I tried several times to get her attention, but she just acted as if I didn't exist. Then at the end of the day, when she walked to her car, I made my last move. "Raven, please just listen to me."

She continued to work on unlocking the door. "Can I have two minutes?" She stopped and turned to me. "Go," she said expressionless.

"I want you to take Tyler to the wedding."

"Why?"

"He's my son and then is the only time where I can see since I'm so busy. Please I just need to see him." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Two conditions."

"Anything."

"Tyler can only go with me. And once you and Stinka are married, don't expect us to stay long for the reception."

"Deal." She open her car door and drove off.

_Later that week…_

I was one day before my wedding and I was with Deuce, Flynn and Gunther. My mom had dropped off my phone records a couple hours ago, but I never got around to checking it. Deuce and Flynn were playing a video game, so I took the opportunity. I scanned the paper and stopped when I saw a conversation I didn't recognize.

_Raven: Ty, I need to tell you something._

_Me: I do too. _

_Raven: I'm… pregnant._

_Me: You're what?_

_Raven: I'm pregnant. _

_Me: You stupid, dumb slut. How could you do this?_

_Raven: I'm so sorry._

_Me: Now it's my turn. I made a mistake having sex with you. I was sexually frustrated and you were just there. I found someone new. _

_Raven: What? How could you?_

_Me: I just fucked her right now. Did you think you were any special? Do us both a favor and let's just pretend nothing happened?_

_Raven: Don't worry, you don't ever have to worry about me ever again. _

I never sent those messages to her. But, if I didn't, who would? Then I remembered. I lost my phone my phone that day. Who gave it back to me? Then I dropped the papers. Tinka was the one who returned the phone. She and Raven weren't friends, but Tinka wouldn't have done that… would she?

Gunther came into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. "Gunther, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, buddy."

"If the 'love you life' kept a big secret from you and manipulated it so that you never found out, are they really the right one for you?"

"If you never would be in love with them if you would've known, then I think you know the answer," he said simply.

_The next day…_

We were all in the church getting ready for the wedding. I couldn't sleep or eat since the realization that Tinka could have done this came. Our love wasn't real. She knew this whole time and she erased Raven from the picture. I looked up to see Raven and Tyler walk through the church doors. The dress she wore clung to her skin and showed off all of her curves. Tyler walked up to me. "Hi, Mr. Blue."

I knelt down and gave him a much needed hug. "Hi Tyler." I looked into his eyes and I was proud to have a son. It is a shame that Tinka kept him away from me.

I heard Raven cough. "Come on Tyler, you can talk to Mr. Blue when the ceremony is over. Let's go take our seats." She grabbed his hand and led him to their seat.

Then I got in my position and heard the music start. The Tinka silhouette started down the aisle. She had a beautiful dress on and she looked like she was glowing. This is just not right.

She made her way to me and took my hand. I tensed up and gulped. The pastor went on and on and I said what was needed. Then he turned to me. "Do you Tyler Blue take Tinka Hessenheffer as your lawfully wedded wife?" I looked at Tinka's radiant smile. I can't go on with this.

"No, I do not." There was a gasp in the crowd and Raven gave me a look saying, 'What are you doing?' Tinka dropped my hand.

"No? Vhat do you mean no?"

"I can't marry you. I know what you did Tinka." Her face got pale and she shrunk back.

"Please Ty, let me explain-," but I cut her off.

"You knew and you kept it from me so I could fall in love with you, there is nothing to explain."

She walked away and Raven walked up to me. "Ty what are you doing?"

"You were right. It wasn't me who sent those messages, it was Tinka."

She stopped and stared into my eyes.

"I couldn't do it. Not when the woman of my dreams was across the room."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And how are you so sure of that?"

"If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't do this in front of everyone. " I then grabbed her by the waist and pressed my lips to hers. Causing my side of the church to gasp and Tinka's side to give me death glares.


	6. Starting Over

RPOV

I gasped as Ty pressed his lips against mine. It was almost as unexpected as I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. My head was screaming, 'what the hell are you doing?!', but I was not listening. I pulled away and stared into his eyes. I can't be doing this, especially when my son is watching me and I vowed not to fall for Ty Blue again. I brushed a strand of hair from my face and backed away.

"Ty…-," I began, before he cut me off.

"No, please let's just enjoy ourselves for one day," he said while squeezing my hand lightly. I looked hesitant. This was the man who broke my heart and two minutes ago was almost ready to spend his life with someone I despised. So I have no idea why I said, "Yes." I really need to stop acting on impulse. A lot of the guests from the wedding started to get up and leave. There was certainly not going to be any wedding today.

Tyler ran up to me and hugged my waist. "Thank goodness that was over, I was starting to get bored." Ty and I chuckled at him.

"Hey Tyler, looks like I'm spending the day with you and your mom," Ty said

"You are? This is going to be that best day ever!" Tyler said excitedly. I loved seeing a smile on his face. My stomach felt weird. Maybe it's the fact that now all of the guests at the wedding now brand me as 'the other woman'.

"TY!" I looked to see Deuce walking up to us. Rocky, CeCe, Flynn, and Gunther followed.

"Hey dude!"

"Don't hey dude me! You just canceled your wedding and kissed this random girl at your wedding!"

"Well that's a nice way to say hi to your cousin, Deuce," I said.

Deuce looked up at me. "Oh my god, Raven!" He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Ty, I get that you and Raven had a thing, but you broke my sister's heart," Gunther said.

"She kinda deserved it. She kept my own son from me."

"Son!" everyone gasped. They all looked down at Tyler. There gazes went from me, Ty, and Tyler.

"If he is your son, and he's Raven's too, then- Ewww! You two did it!" Deuce screamed as he pulled away from me. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I do not believe my sister vould do such a thing," Gunther said.

"Dude! I could see the guilt on her face when I confronted her about it! She did it!"

"Vhatever, I will stick to Tinka's side."With that he walked away, rushing to be by his sister's side.

"You know what, Ty. You haven't seen Tyler until now so I think you should be alone."

"Are you sure? You can come if you want."

"Yeah mommy, it might be fun."

"I just- I just don't feel well, but I will pick you around seven okay. So have fun, okay!"

"Okay mommy!" I gave everyone a small smile and left to go home.

TPOV

I frowned when Raven left. "Come on Tyler, we have 5 years to catch up on." I said my good-byes and we both headed outside.

"Come on, let's get some ice cream."

We drove over to an ice cream shop several blocks away. We walked up to the counter to pick out our flavors.

"Can I have Strawberry with hot fudge pwease?" I looked down at him with a grin on my face.

"Of course. That's my favorite, too. I'll have the same." We got our cones and sat in a booth.

Every time I saw that bright smile on Tyler's face, I just lit up. I've always wanted a son, it's just a shame that I never got to see him early off as a baby, but what matters is that I can make up for it.

_Later…_

RPOV

I flipped through the channels while scooping ice cream into my mouth. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 6:55. I groaned and slipped on some shoes and drove over to Ty's house. My fingers were shaking at the thought of seeing him again. I finally pulled up and walked up to the door. I rang the door bell repeatedly and waited anxiously.

Ty then opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Hey."

"Hi." He stared at me with a grin on his face. "Where is Tyler?"

"Waiting for me to get back to our game."

"That's what you two have been doing this whole time?"

"It's a good way for guys to bond. You can join too."

"I don't know…"

"We have HALO 2 & 3…"

"Move over, Blue!"


	7. Break Down the Walls

RPOV

I woke up to a stiff butt and back. I looked down to see I was on the floor. When I turned my head, I realized that I had been sleeping on Ty's chest. Tyler was above me, hogging the couch. There were controllers and games laid out in front of me. I got up and yawned out loud. I rubbed the sleep for my eyes and trudged to the nearest bathroom. I splashed cold water in my face and patted my face dry with a towel. I walked back into the living room to see that Ty was awake a stretching himself out.

"Good morning," he said softly as he saw me.

"Hi," I said as I stared at him. I actually looked at him and studied him. His face was the same, but a little more angular and rugged. His hair was still black and curly and his lips as soft and pink as ever. He was wearing a tighter shirt, so I was able to see his abs through it if I looked hard enough. I raked a hand through my thick brown hair and glanced constantly at the ground.

I finally walked over to him and peered down at Tyler. He looked exactly like Ty except younger and he got a sprinkle of freckles on his nose from my side. Barely noticeable, but still there. "He adores you, you know?" I stated to Ty.

"He does?" I nodded my head.

"You will always have a special bond with him, whether he knows you're his father or not."

Ty looked at me and asked, "What about us?"

"What?"

"We were together and then something was misunderstood and we kinda broke up. But you and I both know that we love each other no matter what."

I looked down at my hands. I guess I never thought about that.

"I- we- well," I started.

Then I saw thin caramel skinned limbs move. I looked down to see Tyler sit up on the couch. "Good morning, Tyler," I said, eager to change the subject.

"Mornin Mommy. Good morning to you too, Mr. Blue."

"Good Morning Tyler. You wanna help me make some breakfast?"

He nodded his head eagerly and raced to the kitchen. Ty shot me a look that said, 'We will continue this discussion later.' I rolled my eyes and trudged to the kitchen.

Later…

After I dropped Tyler off at a friend's house, Ty told me to come straight back. I went inside the house, but now it isn't because of Tyler, it's just me and Ty. Ty led me into the kitchen and made me sit on one of the stools. "So?"

"So?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What are we going to do?"

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned in frustration. "I don't know. For the past 5 years, I've hated, resented, loathed the even thought of you. What you did- I mean what happened broke my heart and I've spent the rest of my teenage years praying that I'd never see you again. Yet I still thought of you. When I saw you again, you were getting married and I still was in love with you! I just can't trust my feeling s right now."

He walked up to me and cupped my cheek with his hand. "Raven, I've thought about you every day and I thought I lost you forever. If I had known about what Tinka did, I wouldn't even consider being with her."

"Look, you and I can wait. Let's just focus on Tyler for now."

"Also about that. I know you have raised him single handedly for 5 years, but he is my son too and I want to be a part of his life."

"Okay."

"And I don't know where this stubbornness came from, but you can't- wait what?"

"I said okay."

"You're not going to argue."

I shook my head. "Ty is your son too. My dad was never there, but that was by choice. If you want to be a part of his life, then I won't lash out."

"That was a whole lot easier than I anticipated."

"We will tell him and whenever you want him, just give me a call."

He nodded and looked at space for a little.

"What are we going to do about us though?"

I sighed and looked at him. "The friendship and relationship we had is broken. We can't just rush into things. If you can be a friend and advance, then I will consider an actual relationship."  
>"So you're saying there's a possibility that we could get back together?" I bit my lip as I blushed.<p>

I nodded. "But no funny business. First become my friend, deal?"

I stuck out my hand. "Deal." He took my hand and shook it. He then pulled it to his lips and kissed it. I glared at him. "What, I was being polite."

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "Hey, at least it wasn't your lips."


	8. Raging Jealousy

RPOV

Ty has been doing a really good job with the whole being 'friends' thing.' Sure he has been a little flirty, but nothing too extreme. He has been a great father I must admit. My father was a dead beat and chose never to be there. I'm glad that he is so eager to be there for Tyler. Shawn took it very well that Ty was the father of my son and he was very understanding. Actually he asked me to help him get ready for a date he has later. He decided to find someone special and start settling down.

Most of the office knew what happened between Ty and I. I have gotten a few disgusted glares, but it didn't really bother me. I was working on faxing some paperwork over to an agency when Shawn walked up. "So you still comin' over to my place tonight?"

"Yeah. I just need Ty to take care of Tyler, but I don't think it should be a problem. See you at 8?"

"See you at 8," he said while patting my shoulder and giving me a warm smile. I gave him a small smile back.

After I finished, I stepped carefully into the recording studio where I found Ty hovering over a track he was working on with one of his headphones on his ear. I gently tapped on the glass and motioned for me to come in. "Hey Rae," he said. He looked really concentrated on his track.

"Hey Ty, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure thing."

"Can you take care of Tyler tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going over to Shawn's later."

He lifted his head and took off the one headphone. "You are going to Shawn's house later?"

"Yeah, it's nothing, I should be back in an hour or so."

Ty grunted and placed the headphones back. "Whatever. I'll just play some videogames with Tyler until you get back."

"Thank you so much. You are really helping me out with this," I said before leaving.

_Later…_

I fed Tyler and got dressed to go. It was formal, but simple. When I was ready, Ty was already inside and setting up the videogame. As I was walking down the stairs, I heard Ty gasp as if he saw an angel and look away really quickly. I saw Tyler look at me and smile. "Mommy, you look nice!"

"_Very _nice," I heard Ty mutter. I chuckled lightly and gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back later, okay?" He nodded and gave me a hug.

I patted Ty on the shoulder and gave one last thank you before leaving.

TPOV

I sighed as she walked out of the door. Every instinct told me to stop her and confess my love for her and never let her go, but that seemed hopeless. I want her to trust me, but she can't do that unless we are friends. I thought that after we became friends, she would see that I love her and that she wants me too, but now with Shawn in the way, I don't think so.

_Later…_

RPOV

I gave Shawn the entire do's and don'ts and adjusted him and he was perfect for his date. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as a sign of his gratitude and then he went off on his date. When I came back Ty looked like he was depressed and Tyler was upstairs in his bed.

"Why the wrong face?" I asked Ty.

He grunted and looked away. "What's wrong with you?"

He shook his head and grabbed his jacket. "I gotta go and you should go to bed to. You must be exhausted from your date," he said bitterly.

"Wait, what?"

He shook his head and headed for the door. I grabbed his arm and steered him away from the door.

"I didn't go on any date today."

"Then why have you and Shawn been flirting and smiling and why did you go to his house today?"

""You're mad because we smile at each other?"

"I'm mad because I love you so much and I don't think you know how painful it is to watch the one person you loved slip out of their fingertips and you can't do anything about it." I could see the rawness of his words.

"HE HAD A FREAKIN DATE AND HE WANTED HELP!" I yelled.

Ty shrunk back. "What?"

"He had a date that he really wanted to impress, so I gave him advice before it happened. There is nothing going on between us. At all."

Then my grip tightened on his arm. "And what do you mean, 'watch the one person you loved slip out of their fingertips and you can't do anything about it'?"

"I love you, Rae. I've always had and always will no matter what. I know it is hard to be with me after what has happened between us and I just want you to trust me again. I want to be with you again. I can't just be friends with you. I want you."

I looked at Ty's eyes and my heart just swelled up. "I should just go…" he said before I crashed my lips onto his. I pulled him towards me and felt as he kissed back. I felt the warmth of his arms as they encircled my waist and traced the small of my back. We pulled apart, but I still held Ty close to me. "I-,"

"Ty, I have always loved you, no matter what. My heart never stopped yearning for you. It's always been you and you only." His fingers laced through my curly hair and buried his head in the crook of my neck. I took a deep breath and took in his scent, vanilla and lavender, before going in for another kiss.


	9. Complete Me

RPOV

I groaned as the sun's rays peeped through the curtains in the room. I rolled to block it from my eyes, but not without bumping into a solid figure that radiated warmth. I opened an eye to see Ty sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and was drawn closer to him. I nuzzled his neck and lined up against his body.

After we both confessed our love to one another, about two months ago, things have gone really well. Tyler took it very great and so did Shawn. Ty put less restriction on the no dating employee's policy and I have been getting fewer glares than usual. Ty started sleeping in my bed at my apartment and I started sleeping in his bed at his house. Now we were in his house. Also if you're wondering, no I haven't had sex with Ty. Last time, we rushed and I'm going to take my time in this relationship.

I felt his muscles move slightly as a groan erupted from his body. I looked up to see him rubbing his tired eyes. He eyes found mine and he grinned down at me. "Good morning, Ty," I said softly.

"Good morning, Rae," he said before placing a kiss on my forehead. I placed a hand on his radiating chest and grinned at him. His arms snaked around me and my skin tingled from him touching my bare arms. I loved the feeling he gave me. I loved him.

"We both need to get ready for work," I said softly.

"I'd much rather than be in bed with you." My smile got wider and I softly kissed his lips. His grip tightened around me and he pushed me so that I was lying on the bed and he was on top. I felt his loving hand sneak underneath my tank top and caress my stomach before I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I think we need to stop. Tyler needs go to school."

"You know you want to stay here," Ty smirked.

I bit my lips slightly. "I do, it's just that-," I began.

"It's just that what?"

I sighed. "Later." I got out of bed and headed for Tyler's room to get him ready.

TPOV

I looked at Raven as she walked out of the room. It is so strange. Every time we get really close, she gets a little hesitant. And it's always when I slip my hands under her clothes or I press my body against hers. I dismissed it and went to go take a quick shower. I got dressed and walked downstairs to see Tyler eating his breakfast. I ruffled his hair and went to grab a bagel. I spotted the duffel bag beside Tyler's feet.

"You excited about your sleepover?"

"Yup, I'm gonna play video games all night."

"Well we could do that all here, but I don't think your mom would let us."

"Hey! I heard that," Raven said as she descended the steps.

"You know it's the truth," I stated as my eyes scanned her body. She caught me and her cheeks blushed slightly.

"Come on boys, let's go."

We all climbed into the car to begin our day.

Later…

RPOV

_I groaned as the sun's rays peeped through the curtains in the room. I rolled to block it from my eyes, but not without bumping into a solid figure that radiated warmth. I opened an eye to see Ty sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and was drawn closer to him. I nuzzled his neck and lined up against his body._

_ I felt his muscles move slightly as a groan erupted from his body. I looked up to see him rubbing his tired eyes. He eyes found mine and he grinned down at me. "Good morning, Ty," I said softly. _

_ "Good morning, Rae," he said before placing a kiss on my forehead. I placed a hand on his radiating chest and grinned at him. His arms snaked around me and my skin tingled from him touching my bare arms. I loved the feeling he gave me. I loved him. _

_ "We both need to get ready for work," I said softly. _

_ "I'd much rather than be in bed with you." My smile got wider and I softly kissed his lips. His grip tightened around me and he pushed me so that I was lying on the bed and he was on top. I felt his loving hand sneak underneath my tank top and caress my stomach. My body shivered with pleasure. I felt the fabric of my tank top being removed and I was now exposed to Ty. He grinned down at me before caressing my chest. His lips started sucking my neck while his warm hands removed my panties and shorts in one swoop. My hands found his boxers and removed them from his tone body. _

_ I connected my lips with his as he hovered over my body. He pulled away and looked me in my eyes. "I love you, Rae."_

_ "I love you too," I said softly. _

_ I saw him shift a little between my open legs and slowly push forward…_

My body jerked up and looked around. I was still in the office. My legs rubbed together and I felt something moist in between. Did I just day dream about Ty and I? Having sex? And I had an orgasm?

I shook my head as I made a bee line to the bathroom. I tried to clean up as best as I could. As I walked back to my office space, I passed Ty's conferencing room.

"How can you be talkin bout something you know nothing about?" Ty said.

"Well not everybody can be Mr. Swagger, getting it in everyday," one of the Ty's recording consultants, Kayleb, said. This made me pause for a long time.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon a guy like you doesn't have girls drooling over him?"

"Even if I did, I have Raven and I love her."

"Oh yeah, the new girl. You are very lucky, if you know what I mean."

"Stop that, we haven't done anything."

"Oh, Mr. Big shot hasn't even gotten it in yet? Like ever?"

"Yes. I've done it and it was only one time."

"Dude, how can you be with a girl like Raven and go that long without having sex? That sounds morbid."

"Look, I love Raven. I am more than ready to do anything with her, it's just all up to her." I stepped away from the door and my eyes widened. He wanted to do it? I walked to my station soundlessly and sank in my chair in thought. That daydream I had let me know that I most definitely wanted to have sex with Ty. "Raven you okay?" Shawn asked as he passed my desk.

I shook my head. "Can I ask really personal advice?"

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, so Ty and I's relationship is going strong and we're both want to take our relationship…a step further."

Shawn's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, so it's that kind of question."

I blushed slightly. "Just listen. Do you think we would be taking things a little too fast?"

"Not really."

"No?"

"No. What exactly are you waiting for to happen before you do it?"

I pondered over this before coming empty handed. "Do love him?"  
>"Of course."<p>

"Do you feel comfortable with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to do it?" I rubbed my legs together and felt the moistness in between my legs.

"Yes."

"Does he love you?" I thought back on the words Ty just said.

"Positive."

"Then I think the next question you should ask is which way leads to the best lingerie store," he finished with a smirk.

TPOV

I sat in my kitchen bored out of my mind. Tyler was at his sleepover and Raven said that she had to pick up something important. I was reading over emails on my laptop when I heard the clack of heels. I turned my head and my jaw fell to my lap.

Raven stood the doorway with black lace panties and a tight night shirt that flowed with her tone body. The heels extenuated her long caramel legs and her hair was curly down her back. Her silhouette slowly made it's was over to me while my lungs fought for control. She was now in front of me, with her radiating warmth. If I wasn't so stunned, I would have ripped off all of her clothes and made love to her all night.

She had a small smirk on her face pressing into my body. "You okay, Ty?"

I cleared my throat before nodding my head. "Raven, what…how…?"

"I heard you talking to Kayleb earlier."

"Oh. Look you don't have to have sex with me. I don't want to-,"I began before she cut me off with a passionate kiss.

"You're not pressuring me. I thought about it and I'm 100% sure that I want to do this."

I looked in her eyes for any signs of uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," she said softly before pressing her soft pink lips against mine, pushing me against the kitchen counter.


	10. Mother Knows Best

TPOV

I walked downstairs and the smell of chocolate chip pancakes filled the air. I looked inside the kitchen to see my two most favorite people in the world at the stove. Raven curvaceous form was in a big v-neck white tee that was mine and from what I could tell only had panties underneath. Tyler was seated on the counter watching intently as Raven flipped the pancakes.

"Something smells good." I remarked catching their attention. "And someone looks delicious too." Raven blushed slightly before turning back to the stove. I walked over to Tyler. "Hey, little man."

"Hi Daddy. I got some pictures I drew from Cameron's house."

"Great. Can I have a look?" He nodded and padded up the stairs. I turned back to Raven. She just finished the pancakes and turned her body towards me. I let my eyes travel up and down her body. "I have a feeling your dressed like that for me," I stated.

"Is that so?" She remarked sarcastically, before turning to the cabinets and pulling out plates. Her long hair reached the small of her back and the shirt rode up exposing her long legs and panty clad ass. I shook my head at her as I went over to her. She batted her eyelashes at me, "What's the matter?"

"My girlfriend is a terrible tease." I pressed my body against hers, her back pushed against the stove buttons. I slid my hands under her T shirt and brought my head down to capture her soft lips. "I would very much like to reenact yesterday," I whispered before grabbing her from behind.

She pulled away from the kiss, but not from my embrace. "Most definitely later, but not now."

"We could."

"Do want Tyler to be scarred for life?"

"Excellent point, but the moment I get you alone, it's gonna be yesterday for you and me. I think it will be better than the first and second times we did it yesterday." She grinned before I planted another kiss on her.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got the picture!" I reluctantly pulled away from Raven, not wanting to stop. I turned to see Tyler holding a piece of paper in his hand. "See I made a picture of us. There's you, Mommy, and me." I smiled down at him.

"It looks great, little man. I'll hang these up on the refrigerator. How bout you set the plates?"

"I got it!" He yelled as he carefully carried the plates to the table. I chuckled at him before turning around. I raised an eyebrow when I discovered that Raven was no longer there.

"Rae!"

"Yeah?"

"Where you at?"

"Just puttin on some clothes!"

"Alright!"

I grabbed the plate of pancakes and set it on the table. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

I usually didn't get visitors at my house and especially not without calling first.

When I opened the door, I was shocked to see my parents on the other side. And my mom looked especially pissed. I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Hey Mom and Dad. How are you?"

My mom tapped her foot impatiently. I looked to my dad for help, but saw that I was on my own.

"Come in, please." She narrowed her eyes at me before stepping inside. My dad gave me a pat on the back. "Good to see you, son."

"You too, Dad." I lead them to the couch.

"Um, mind explaining why you guys are here in California instead if Chicago?"

"Tyler Roshon Blue, you have a lot of explaining to do," my mom said in a disapproving tone. I gulped and shrank back in my chair.

"Ty, you now how bad we felt when we couldn't go to your wedding because of our trip," my dad said steadily.

"But that doesn't explain the phone calls and e-mails we got when we got back. The Hessenheffer family yelling through the phone with those accents of theirs about how you were having an affair behind Tinka's back. Deuce was going on about how you told Tinka off and kissed a random girl. Ty, that sounds nothing like what you told us on the phone."

I tugged on my shirt collar. "Well some of that isn't exactly true...um, well I-"

"Baby, who was at the door?" Raven called as she descended the steps.

I looked up pleading for help as I looked in her eyes. Her eyes traveled to the couch where my parents were staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked stunned. "Mr. & Mrs. Blue! Nice to see you here."

"Raven, where in the sweet name of Jesus have you been? I haven't seen you in over five years? And why on Earth are you with Ty?" Mrs. Blue asked as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I- uh...well you see, um...I- uh kinda work with, um Ty. And we're kinda sorta maybe staying with each other...cuz were dating kinda."

"You two are dating?"

"Well... yeah."

"Alright Ty, I want to know what is going on exactly...and I want to know everything."

I sighed defeated. "Okay, but to start this off, I need to show you someone. Tyler!"

I heard the patter of running feet before Tyler appeared. "Tyler...*sigh*... Say hello to your grandparents."

"GRANDPARENTS! Tyler Roshon Blue, what is the meaning of this?!" My parents yelled.

I winced before walking over to Raven and Tyler. "Go ahead and eat your breakfast. I won't be there for a long time." Raven gave me a peck on the cheek and a sympathetic pat on the back before leading Tyler to the table.

I sat down in the chair and cleared my throat. "Okay, here goes. 5 years ago, Raven and I were watching a movie and I told her how I felt about her. Things led to another and we ended up...you know."

"Ty, you were 15 years old. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. All I could think about was the girl in front of me and how I could show her that I loved. I just acted on instinct. It was only one time and she went to camp to be a counselor. She went there and when school started, she never made it back. I fell in love with Tinka and years later she's at my record producer's studio starting her job and with a 4 year old that looks exactly like me."

"Ty, you were so reckless not to use protection," my dad scolded me.

"I know, trust me I know better. But Tyler was born and I was going to be a part of his life. That's why I ended the wedding. Tinka manipulated me to believe that Raven ran away for no reason and hid Tyler from me. Ever since I've been trying to strengthen my relationship with Tyler and Raven."

My dad sighed. "Ty, I am very disappointed in you for what you did." I looked down. "But I am proud of you for taking responsibility for your consequences. It shows the man you're becoming."

"Mom?"

She looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I'm not happy for you hiding this from us, but I can see you're happy. A beautiful girlfriend and son. If you're happy, I'm happy."

I gave them both a relieved smile. "Thanks for understanding," I said before giving them a hug.

_Later_...

"So what happened with your parents?" Raven asked as she brushed her wet hair into a ponytail.

"I drove them to the airport so they could catch their plane to Hawaii. I pulled off my shirt and laid my back on the cool bed. "I felt like a teenager in trouble all over again."

"It was going to happen sooner or later," she stated as she leaned against the doorframe. I looked her body up and down. "What?"

"You have too many clothes on," I said as I started to walk towards her.

"And how do you suppose I fix that?"

"Like this," I said before I pushed her onto the bed and started tickling her.

TPOV (Tyler)

I looked from my mommy's iPad as I heard strange noises from the wall.

"TY...oh my god stop tick-...HAHAHAHA!"

_One hour later..._

"Ty...uhn...Jesus Christ don't stop!"

Hmmm...guess I'll have to ask her about it tomorrow.


	11. Model Behavior

RPOV

"Last name...M-A-R-T-I-N-E-Z. First name...Raven. I'm calling to set up an appointment for rapper Ty Blue," I huffed as I tried to cradle several files in my hands as I walked up to another building, the sound of the beeping cars becoming more distant. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when the hustle of the city was reduced to quiet. While I loved the city, I needed quiet once in a while.

"Yes, I want to make an appointment! No, no please don't-," I started before I heard the music playing through the phone. "...put me on hold. Damnit!"

My job was sometimes the most stressful job ever. People were rude and put me on hold and kept me waiting forever. Most times I had to set up appointments and meetings with some of the most stubborn people ever. Then, there are days like today where I have a million places to be in just a few hours.

I hit the elevator button with my elbow as I stuffed the files in my hand into my bag. I pressed my phone to my ear as I heard someone talking. "Hello? Yes, I'm still here, like I have been the past 15 minutes. Yeah I want to set up- no, don't put me on hold!" I heard some generic music playing again. I groaned and stepped off at the 6th floor. I looked to see the lobby set up for a photo shoot. I took a seat far away from the flashing cameras at a window.

"Madeline, please just give me something other than that pose!" I heard someone plead.

"Ugh! You are lucky that I'm even here! And these lights are too bright. I need a minute to refresh myself." I saw a blonde head prance off before I turned my attention to the window.

"She is a pain in the ass and I haven't gotten one good candid shot out of her in the past hour."

I sighed. Looks like wasn't the only one with a stressful job with stressful people. I took the clips out of my hair that kept it in an up-do. My dark hair spilled out in bouncy loose curls that I shook out a little. I looked out of the window just wanting to go home to my two favorite guys.

Then there was a flash that startled me. I looked up to see the photographer a few feet from me with a camera. "Um..."

"Sorry miss, but I didn't think I could get a shoot outta her and my boss'll fire me if I come empty handed."

"Oh... I guess it was okay."

"Thank you so much. Actually, you photograph well. Have you ever considered doing this?"

"Me? A model?"

"Well, yeah. You certainly look the part."

I gave a skeptical look. "I don't think so. I gotta go do my job. Good luck with that model," I said before I scurried off.

_The next week..._

_"_They're here!" Helen yelled as she entered the office. I gave her a questionable look.

"The magazine interview for Ty," she explained as she showed me the cover with Ty's mesmerizing face. I couldn't help but grin at the sight. She handed me one before passing it out to the others. I immediately flipped to the interview and started reading.

He talked about his rise to fame and the meaning behind his music. "My songs for my album will include meaningful songs about love."

"And who is the inspiration behind those songs?" The interviewer asked.

"My girlfriend, Raven. She is my first love and the most beautiful and kind person I've known." A smile was etched on my face as I read and read. I was startled to see Ty sprinting towards me.

"They're here?" He asked out of breath. I chuckled and handed my copy out to him. He read the interview before embracing me in a tight hug.

"Congratulations!" I said into his ear.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he replied.

He pulled away and shut the magazine and laid it face down. Then he gasped and grabbed it again looking at the back.

"What?" I questioned.

He looked between me and the back several times.

"What?" I asked more firmly.

"You modeled?" He asked.

I was completely taken aback.

"Of course not! Why would you ask that?"

He handed me the magazine and finally saw. It was a picture of me in that waiting room with my face glowing due to the sunlight spilling through the window and my dark hair cascading in curls. When that photographer took that picture, it never crossed my mind where it would end up.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

"Raven, it's fine. You look stunning."

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I said as I paced.

I felt his strong grip on my shoulders. "Raven, it's fine. I don't see the big deal is."

"Ms. Martinez?" I turned to see Mr. Flanagan motioning me to come into his office. I looked at Ty with a worried expression on my face. He gave me a supportive peck on the cheek before I took a deep breath and made my way over.

I walked into the my boss' office, my fingers wringing around my wrist. "Ms. Martinez, please take a seat." I obeyed and settled down with my lips pressed into a tight line.

"Ms. Martinez, I understand that Mr. Blue had a magazine interview."

"Umm... Yes it was weeks ago."

"...and I understand that you were a model in one of the ads."

"Technically, yes. You see, while I was getting more appointments set up for Ty, somebody just snapped a picture of me and I gave them permission to use it."

He leaned back in his chair, analyzing what I just told him. He pulled out a folder with my name on it. "I would like to offer you a new position."

I stared at him with confusion etched across my face. "What kind of proposition do you have in mind, Mr. Flanagan?"

"This building majors in two things: music and modeling/fashion. This company is starting a new brand of teen apparel and currently, we need fresh, unique, and young faces and bodies. And I think you'd have a better fit there."

I looked at him in astonishment. "Me? A model?"

"Yes. According to your file, you are just shy of 21 years of age. It also mentions you doing modeling in your earlier years, as well as dancing on _Shake It Up! Chicago_. I mean your face and look appeals to our demographic and this picture in the magazine proves that you have what it takes."

"Mr. Flanagan, with all due respect, that shot was candid. And I haven't modeled in over 5 years. And when I did model, it was local, this company is international."

"I know this might be startling to you, but I think you should really consider this offer. Please, think it over carefully, but I'll need a decision soon.

"I will, thank you for the offer," I answered before leaving the office.

Oh my god, what am I going to do.

_Later..._

"He offered you a modeling job?"

"Yes, but I haven't said yes." Ty had taken me to a small diner that was fairly close to our jobs. He loved going here because he could lay low and avoid media attention.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked as he took a bite out of his slice of cheesecake.

I looked at him bewildered. "You think I should accept the offer?"

"Of course, it's not like you've never modeled before. Plus, how many guys get to say that their girlfriend is a smoking hot model?"

I glared at him before kicking his leg. "I'm serious, Ty."

"I'm serious, too, Rae. You'd be perfect for it and this might be your only chance to do it."

I bit my lip as I mixed my milkshake with my straw. "What if I'm really not good at it?"

"Rae, you have the chance to do something that most people dream of doing. Everyone tells you that you're 'model material'. They have to be right about it. The only person that is doubting you is you."

I sighed and digested his words. I enjoyed modeling as a teenager and child, but after Tyler was born, I guess I just thought that it would never be an option for me again. But, this opportunity might never come again...

"I guess I'll tell Mr. Flanagan that I'll accept his offer." Ty smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Good. Now one my teenage fantasies has finally come true."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh, really and what may that be?"

"To be a rap star and have a sexy supermodel girlfriend that is all over me." I rolled my eyes at him before kicking his leg again.


End file.
